The Demicats: A Warriors and Percy Jackson Crossover
THE DEMICATS A Warriors and Percy Jackson Crossover By Silver Entry for the July 2014 Roman Eagle Fanfiction Contest "Crossovers" I need to go back and edit this but please feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes! Thank you! Part I - A Demicat Life ---- 'I. Rainpaw' Rainpaw had been training to become a warrior for as long as she could remember. Her mentor, Lilystep, frequently took her to the dusty hollow to practice her combat skills. They were needed to fight off some mysterious force. The cats – no, they weren’t even cats, they were something much worse. But what? Nobody seemed to know, for each time Rainpaw tried to find out, there were no answers to greet her. It all started in late-greenleaf, when RiverClan was thriving. There was plently of prey; the Clans were at peace; all was perfect. All until the full moon. Each moon, a RiverClan warrior would lie dead across the fresh-kill pile. Sometimes it was an elder. Even a kit, once. But all of that was clearly an omen from the attackers that RiverClan would have doom. Pebbleheart, the medicine cat, struggled to see who and what was beyond it, but to no success. In this time, Rainpaw continued to train, and eventually it was time for her warrior assessment. Lilystep instructed her apprentice to begin hunting at dawn and bring as much prey back as possible by dusk. Since it was newleaf, the forest and rivers were alive with prey. A quiet, almost silent movement filled Rainpaw’s ears. She continued to listen, straining her ears to hear the slightest of sounds. After pinpointing the squirrel, Rainpaw made sure that she was downwind of the victim. The apprentice could hear it scurrying around, and she assumed it was by the giant beech nut tree. Carefully moving her paws so she wouldn’t alert the squirrel, Rainpaw made her way carefully to her prey. She could see it now, a plump, chestnut rodent – a perfect meal for the queens. Rainpaw crept up behind the squirrel, and bunched her muscles, preparing to leap. Just as she was about to pounce, the prey disappeared, and a misty, black shape with crimson red eyes appeared. “How lovely of you to find me,” it drawled, beckoning the apprentice with a crude, flea-bitten tail. 'II. Shadefall' The newly crowned warrior stood proudly on the Highrock as the Clan cheered his new name. “Shadefall! Shadefall!” they chanted. Shadefall knew it was half-heartedly, because it was hard to be joyful in times like this. Dead warriors each moon, strange sightings and disappearances... It was if, instead of the Clans ruling the forest, the forest was ruling them. It was trapping the cats inside their homeland. That was, at least, the idea that ShadowClan had. But Shadefall thought differently. It was too strange and powerful to be the forest by itself, so he believed that some evil creature was trying to destroy the Clans, and after they would disperse some terror to rule the Twolegs. When he told his friends this, it sounded too obscure of an idea to be even possible. After the warrior ceremony, Shadefall had to guard the camp overnight in a silent vigil. The newleaf air sent cool breezes throughout his watch, with the occasional cricket chirp or frog croak. By the time dawn had risen, a sliver of light illuminated the sky. Moonstar pushed his way out of his den and nodded at the warrior. Shadefall twitched his tail in acknowledgment. “Shadefall,” the leader commanded. “Your vigil is over.” “Thank you, Moonstar,” he replied respectively. He then padded over to the warrior’s den. Vaguely in the background, he could hear Hollyfur giving out orders for the patrols, as he went to sleep. Shadefall awoke to the sound of cats screeching. He jumped to his feet and raced out of the den. “What’s going on?!” he shouted, but he didn’t need an answer. Shadefall spotted several demonic-looking cats attacking his Clanmates. He yowled in defiance and leaped onto the shoulders of the nearest one; a calico tabby. Raking his claws against her pelt, the cat turned her head around, and Shadefall stopped dead. The calico’s gaze was hypnotizing. The warrior felt himself going limp, losing all sense of control. That is, until a long-furred… wait, dog? The dog jarred himself into Shadefall, but being young, he quickly regained his balance and aimed a blow at the canine. It growled from the impact landing in a sensitive spot above the eye. “Stupid dog,” Shadefall muttered, leaping upon its back. He ran his claws down the dog’s flanks as it howled in pain. The opponent’s eyes glowed faintly red, and he flipped over, pinning Shadefall down. His breath was knocked out of him, and he struggled to escape. Shadefall watched in terror as the dog opened his mouth and all was black. 'III. Stormpaw' “I’m not a kit ''anymore!” Stormpaw spat as his mother groomed his pelt. “I can do it myself!” “You’ll always be my little kitten,” Amberheart mewed softly. Stormpaw sighed. He couldn’t wait to be a warrior, free to hunt and protect his territory. The Gathering was that night, and he hoped that Leafstar would announce how brave he was when he fought in a border skirmish against ShadowClan. The Clan ran down the well-worn path to Fourtrees, waiting for the signal from the leader to go on. Her tail flicked, and the body of cats streamed into the clearing. Leafstar bounded her way up to where Moonstar and Breezestar were waiting. “I wonder where Reedstar is,” Leafstar murmured. “It’s not like him to be late.” Moonstar nodded his elegant black head in agreement. Stormpaw stopped listening to their conversation and looked around for any apprentices. Spotting a small circle of them, he padded over to join the group. “Hi,” he mewed. “I’m Stormpaw.” A pretty blue-grey she-cat welcomed him eagerly. “Hello there! Is this your first Gathering?” she asked. Stormpaw sighed. Why did everyone think that? “No, actually,” he grunted. “This is my third time. Well, technically second, but…” “What do you mean?” one of the other cats asked. Stormpaw had a feeling the black cat who asked him the question was already a warrior. “Well,” he started, enjoying the attention, because most of the time he was ignored. “It was a dar k, chilly, leaf-bare night… The moon was barely visible in the sky, and you could hardly see your paw in front of your face. My brother, Hawkpaw and my friend, Finchpaw had been left behind from the group of cats going to the Gathering because we were newly apprenticed.” “I just became an apprentice too!” a tiny white and brown listener squeaked. “Congratulations,” the blue apprentice whispered. “Now, let’s keep on listening to the story, what do you think?” Stormpaw found himself silent. The she-cat had a way of making everyone calm, and he couldn’t figure it out. Taking, a breath, he continued. “Hawkpaw mentioned how fun it would be to see Fourtrees. I remember nodding in agreement, and imagining how massive and majestic they must be. Finchpaw had said that she wish that she could visit the Gathering, and Hawkpaw thought of a plan. We were to-“ “Let the Gathering begin! RiverClan has arrived!” Stormpaw was interrupted by the voice of Reedstar. “Mouse-dung!” he heard the black cat mutter. “I wanted to know what would happen next!” Stormpaw kept a chuckle to himself, and realized something. “Wait, I didn’t get your names!” The tom replied in a barely audible tone, “Shadefall.” “It’s Rainpaw,” the she-cat added. An apprentice, who was a light brown color spoke at last. “Sparrowpaw.” Stormpaw nodded, repeating his name, and listened to Gathering. “WindClan is doing well,” Breezestar began. “We welcome newleaf with new kits. Dawnflight has given birth to Rockkit and Skykit.” The WindClan leader stepped back, and Reedstar took her place. “RiverClan thrives. The streams are full of fish, and we are fed well. Mosskit has become an apprentice.” “ThunderClan has had the death of another warrior. Brambleflight, a brave she-cat. We will mourn her for many moons.” Moonstar took his turn after Leafstar. “Our Clan is doing well… apart from the loss of Oakclaw. He was a loyal Clanmate. ShadowClan also has the announcement of new kits. Mintkit, Pinekit and Bouncekit, born to Hazelwhisker.” “The Gathering is over! May StarClan light your path!” Leafstar yowled. She jumped off the Great Rock and led ThunderClan out of the clearing. 'IV. Sparrowpaw' ''(it’s IV right?) Sparrowpaw yawned widely. The night before, she had gone to the Gathering, but probably the most interesting part for her was the ThunderClan apprentice they called Stormpaw. He told an interesting story, and something inside of Sparrowpaw told herself that she just had to find more about the cats that were listening to his tale. What were their names? Rainpaw? Shellfall? Or was it Wadetail? To be honest with herself, the warrior was not only quiet, but seemed to have a peculiar thing about him. Sparrowpaw emptied her mind, and padded out of her den into the clearing. The wide open sky above the WindClan territory was where she felt most at home. She found it hard to believe that the other Clans could even stand to be trapped underneath the sky by trees. Here in the moorland, Sparrowpaw could see far, spotting the mountains that were sunrises and sunrises away. The hunting patrol had brought back a fine catch. Lying in the center of the camp was a pile of two rabbits and a couple of mice. With a single glistening claw, she skillfully swiped up a mouse by its tail. Sparrowpaw brought the prey to a grassy area and began to eat. The taste flooded into her mouth, and she ravenously ate the rest. Licking her muzzle to catch any of the remaining flavor, the apprentice turned her head to the sound of her mentor's voice. "Sparrowpaw!" Dustfur called. "There you are! I need you to come on a patrol with me to the ShadowClan border. Frostpelt, Gorsewing and Harepaw wnill be coming with us. Sparrowpaw's eyes brightened when Dustfur mentioned the last cat's name. Harepaw was an energetic, but understanding cream furred tabby tom. He had strikingly blue eyes, and being an older apprentice, Sparrowpaw looked up to him. She followed the patrol out of the camp, falling behind towards the back; Frostpelt leading the group. Duskfur and Gorsewing walked side-by-side, and Harepaw slowed down his pace to match Sparrowpaw's. "I hope those foxhearts haven't crossed the border," he growled to her. "If they have, I'll shred them to pieces!" Sparrowpaw just nodded, thinking about Shade-whatsit. Maybe ShadowClan cats aren't so bad, she thought. Immediately she wiped it away. You can never trust different cats then the ones you know, Sparrowpaw remembered. But a tiny voice kept saying, "Is every cat like that?" She shook her head, getting rid of the nagging speaker. They had reached the point where the WindClan territory stopped, and ShadowClan's began. Sparrowpaw scented the air, and could barely smell the other Clan's border marks. "I wonder what those cats have been doing, not patrolling this border?" Gorsewing wondered aloud, practically reading Sparrowpaw's thoughts. Suddenly she froze. "What is it?" Duskfur asked. Inhaling, just to check, she answered, "ShadowClan cats. On our territory. We're downwind... They may be going to deliver a message to Breezestar, but why would they take so many cats?" Harepaw sniffed the air too. "They're definitely heading for the camp." Frostpelt marked the border. "Let's go. Take the tunnels - we must warn the leader before they get there first." At a young age, a WindClan apprentice would learn of the tunnels. They were used as a navigation between the territories. The patrol raced to the nearest opening, and ran down the hollowed out path. Their thundering pawsteps echoed eerily around the tunnel. Finally, they reached the end, coming out about fifteen tail lengths from the camp entrance. Duskfur was the first to exit, quickly making his way to inside the bramble wall, to inform Breezestar. Moments later, she appeared and called a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" The light gray she-cat waited for everyone to settle in. "We're expecting a ShadowClan attack. Frostpelt's sunhigh patrol discovered a stale ShadowClan border mark. Sparrowpaw scented a large group of ShadowClan cats heading towards the camp." "We must fight them off!" Ravenfang called out. "For WindClan!" the warriors shouted. Breezestar's proud gaze swept across her Clanmates. The pounding of many paws could be heard in the distance. Sparrowpaw spotted a lone black figure approaching gradually. "That doesn't make sense..." Harepaw muttered. It was Moonstar. "Greetings," he rumbled. "I am here to discuss a problem between our Clan and yours. Every few sunrises we will find a slain piece of prey on our territory with WindClan scent all over it. I do not understand why your Clan would do such disgrace, Breezestar." Sparrowpaw felt an indignant scowl on her face. The WindClan leader was obviously angry now. "WindClan would never have the thoughts of such dishonor. WindClan has done nothing. We have stayed in our borders. Perhaps it is simply your Clan is the problem." she added dangerously. Moonstar's eyes narrowed. "You have nothing to support your retort, whereas I do. Perhaps it is simply your refusal to admit." he mocked. "ShadowClan, attack!" Suddenly, a sea of black, gray, white and brown pelts flowed out from everywhere. A young black tom launched himself at Sparrowpaw, bowling her over. She remembered what Duskfur had said about being the smaller opponent. You may be weaker, but speed and confusion is your advantage. Sparrowpaw winced as thorn-sharp claws raked her flank. She took this moment and spun around to knock the warrior onto his back, exposing soft underbelly. Quick as a mouse, he flipped over and hissed in annoyance. That's when she saw him in the face. Those green eyes. They both stopped in the midst of the battle. "Shadefall?" Sparrowpaw whispered. 'V. Shadefall ' Short POV... sorry. His pelt burned from where the younger apprentice had scratched him. “Shadefall?” she asked, startling the tom. He stopped, and recognized the she-cat. It was the one of the cats that was listening to Stormpaw’s story. The ones he couldn’t stop thinking about. “Sparrowpaw,” Shadefall breathed curtly. “This is battle. Our Clan is enemies to yours. In this time, we cannot talk. We cannot be friends. We are enemies.” He backed off into the fight, and looked back to see Sparrowpaw clawing Frogpaw’s ears. His Clanmate retreated, blood trickling down from the wound into his eye. Shadefall let out a caterwauling screech, and pinned a white tom to the ground. His claws sunk into the WindClan warrior’s back. At that moment, he felt himself being dragged off his paws. A huge brown cat threw Shadefall off to the side. He landed against a tree with a loud thud. The young warrior was sure he had broken something. As he got to his feet, Shadefall concluded that he would be bruised for quite a while. He padded as fast as he could back to the battle, but as he arrived, the commotion had slowed down. Shadefall spotted Moonstar flicking his tail, and ShadowClan retreated. Turning around, he spotted Sparrowpaw with a defiant snarl on her face. WindClan ''didn’t ''hunt on our territory… ''Shadefall thought timidly. ''Was it the strange cats? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Far away from the Clans, in a place that none could remember, a group of cats stood in a circle. The sky above was darkening, and the stars began to peep out behind the clouds. A lean, light brown tom raised his tail for attention. “I have found them. One from each Clan. They call themselves Rainpaw, Shadefall, Stormpaw and Sparrowpaw.” The cat that stood at the head of the circle nodded. “They should find their way to Lupa soon. Until then, let them discover where their paws will take them.” _____________________________________________________________________________________ Part II - Demicats Discovered ---- VI. Rainpaw As she tried to remember the Gathering, thoughts of the strange creature she had met while hunting filled her mind. Rainpaw had run away in fright, but it had followed her to camp. When Mosspaw asked her what was wrong, it immediately disappeared. Rainpaw pondered what had happened as she walked out of the camp to take her warrior assessment for a second time. “This time, don’t come back until dusk!” Lilytail called after her. She flicked her tail in acknowledgment, gritting her teeth in irritation. The apprentice ran farther through RiverClan territory until she came face-to-face with a ThunderClan patrol. At once, she recognized the gray cat. “Stormpaw,” she hissed under her breath. Looking at the others, she saw Dewclaw, Seedfeather and a brown cat that looked about Stormpaw’s age. Beetlepaw, ''she thought. “What are you doing on your own, apprentice?” Dewclaw spat. “Hunting,” she replied evenly. “It doesn’t look like you’re hunting,” Beetlepaw pointed out. Rainpaw felt her fur rise in annoyance. “Stay off our territory! Next time we catch you, you may not come back!” Seedfeather hissed. “Last time I checked I wasn’t on your territory,” Rainpaw muttered under her breath. “What was that?” Seedfeather asked turning around. “I’m sure it was nothing!” Stormpaw mewed hurriedly. “I’ll stay back and then catch up later!” he added. “Be back by sunhigh!” Dewclaw replied over his shoulder. “What are you ''doing?” Rainpaw asked testily. “I just saved you from becoming ThunderClan crowfood, and you’re asking me what I’m doing?!” Stormpaw growled. “I could ask you the same question.” “I’m hunting,” she stated bluntly. “Right,” the other apprentice agreed sarcastically. “Surely you’re not looking for something?” “Why would I?” Rainpaw asked incredulously. Stormpaw shuffled his paws. “Just wondering. You have to be doing something.” Rainpaw snorted. “And why would I tell you?” “Why wouldn’t you?” “Why are you asking so many questions?” Stormpaw looked at her in the eye. “I’m curious of what you were doing almost on ThunderClan territory.” “Are you accusing me of trespassing?” Rainpaw asked furiously. The gray apprentice narrowed his eyes. She sighed. “Good day to you,” she mewed as calmly as possible. She started to pad away, and when she didn’t hear any pawsteps, slowed down. Rainpaw looked around at the unfamiliar territory. When she lifted her head up to scent smells, one stood out to her. Fox! VII. Stormpaw Crazy she-cat leaves somewhat innocent tom on ThunderClan territory and he gets ripped to shreds; never seen again, ''Stormpaw thought when he found himself on foreign ground. “StarClan help me,” he cursed as he tripped on a bramble. “How can ThunderClan stand all this underbrush?” Stormpaw asked aloud. Suddenly, he heard a terrified, high-pitched shriek. ''Rainpaw! ''As fast as he could, he sprinted over to the noise and spotted a sly, red-furred creature. “Why on earth did you try to tackle a fox on your own?” Stormpaw hissed. He saw Rainpaw bite her lip in frustration. “As you can ''see, it’s not my fault a fox from your ''territory happened to wander over here!” she hissed. Tasting the air, Stormpaw could indeed smell ThunderClan scent clinging to the fox’s pelt. “How about you actually help me for once and fight off this fox with me?” Rainpaw suggested. Stormpaw rolled his eyes. “Of course, anything for the apprentice that deserted me!” He leaped into action, springing into the air, claws clutching the fox’s pelt. Rainpaw darted left, then right, and let out a purr of satisfaction when the enemy went down in confusion. She took the moment to bite down on the fox’s tail, while Stormpaw dug his claws into the skull. The animal swung his head, observing the two apprentices in fear. It turned around and escaped as quickly as possible. “Good work,” Rainpaw mewed. “And… thanks.” “Anytime,” Stormpaw replied. “Perhaps I should escort you along your hunting trip?” he teased. Rainpaw’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “I’ll see you around!” Stormpaw watched as her tail disappeared into the shadows. What made him follow the she-cat, he had no idea, but not too long after, he heard Rainpaw stop abruptly. Staying hidden underneath a bush, Stormpaw observed his surroundings, and let out a small gasp, causing Rainpaw to turn around. Her eyes blinked in recognition. “Stormpaw, come out of there at once. Why in the name of StarClan are you hiding like a cowardly badger?” He stepped out sheepishly. “Actually, I’m not sure…” Rainpaw shook her head. “Isn’t that amazing?” she mewed in awe after a few moments. Stormpaw nodded. He glanced at the smooth white building. “Do you think it’s a Twoleg den?” “It’s abandoned, but it may have once been… I can’t smell anything though, except…” Rainpaw trailed off. “Wolf?” Stormpaw asked thoughtfully. “I believe so,” she answered. She froze. “I can smell the ShadowClan border. ''How can we be this far out? ''Stormpaw wondered. The fur on his neck started to stand up. “Cats. WindClan and ShadowClan.” he whispered. Out of the trees, a muscled black tom and a small brown she-cat. “Rainpaw?” her mouth gaped open in surprise. “Is that you Stormpaw?” 'VIII. Sparrowpaw' Sparrowpaw’s widened in bewilderment. First, she meets the cat she had fought the sunrise before, and now the two other apprentices who were at the Gathering? “First off, I’d—“ “—like to know what we’re doing here?” Stormpaw finished. “Truthfully, we’re not sure.” He launched into his tail about Rainpaw almost trespassing onto ThunderClan territory and a fox fight. “And then we ran into this strange white structure that smells like wolves.” Shadefall nodded attentively. “I was out on a patrol, and then suddenly the other cats disappeared. I searched through our territory, until I ran into Sparrowpaw, who began to escort me to the camp. A little bit later, the area around us looked alien. We thought we were in ThunderClan territory… but I guess not.” There was a short period of silence until Sparrowpaw spoke up. “I’ve never seen anything like this,” she mewed, motioning toward the even walls of the construction. “I don’t think ''any ''Clan cat has,” Rainpaw added softly. “Well, shall we explore?” Stormpaw proposed. “Follow me.” Shadefall took the lead, his black pelt camouflaging in the shadows. Sparrowpaw padded along the cold stone, letting her mind wander. ''What is this place? How did we get here? The group stopped, causing Sparrowpaw to run into Stormpaw’s rump. “Watch it!” he hissed. “Sorry, I-” Her voice became silent. She could feel Rainpaw’s ears prick in anticipation. “Welcome, young demicats.” a strong, female voice said firmly. ~ "I am Lupa," the white wolf told them. "You are the demicats Mercury told us about. Come, follow me. We have lots of work to do." "What did she just call me?" Shadefall hissed. "Is she trying to make enemies?" "Now, now, Shadefall," Rainpaw chided, "She's a full grown wolf. Remember the tales the elders used to tell us?" "Never tackle a wolf on your own, yeah yeah," he muttered. "But honestly, who is she?" "That we don't know," Sparrowpaw answered, "but perhaps if you would move and follow her, we would find out." she added dryly. Lupa was waiting, her tail curled neatly around her paws. "Minerva. Mars. Neptune. Jupiter." she barked to the cats. "I've never heard of them." Stormpaw mewed honestly. "What are you talking about?" Lupa's eyes narrowed, and she began. ~ "Wait, so let me get this straight," Stormpaw started. "Long ago, before even the cats like Fallen Leaves, there were others?" "Called the Romans." Lupa confirmed. "What a strange word," Shadefall murmured. The wolf looked up to the sky. "Go home now. At dusk you will sleep. You will dream. You will be welcomed to the Wolf House." And just as quickly as she had appeared, Lupa vanished. Rainpaw looked uneasily around. "We should be heading back." "Tonight?" Sparrowpaw questioned softly. "Tonight." Shadefall and Stornpaw answered in unison. We are the demicats. Part III -The Four Have Come Again ---- If you have read the series, you should know where this is from. 'IX. Shadefall' His paws brushing though the young undergrowth, Shadefall made his way back to the ShadowClan camp. "There you are!" Hollyfur mewed. "Where have you been?" "Oh... here and there..." he answered. The deputy sighed. "You need to go out on the evening patrol, because were a bit short on warriors. Most went hunting, and they're exhausted. ---- The following below is not intended to be judged for the July 2014 Roman Eagle Fanfiction Contest ---- Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:WIP